


I’m more than my stubble

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Derek Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when the Derek feels attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m more than my stubble

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine these are things Stiles might overlook  
> Perhaps Derek can whisper this to him  
> Warm breath against the shell of his ear  
> Tightly pressed up against him  
> They might seem as one  
> But they are two

I’m more than my stubble  
The dark, wiry hairs dust my cheeks  
They don’t define me  
They might even hide my blush  
As you move closer into me  
Rather look in my eyes  
If my truth matters to you at all  
Seeing not just love reflected  
Seeing not just you reflected


End file.
